Mirror's Adventures
by Time Materia
Summary: This little girl had always been in the back watching the Akatsuki's prodigies progress. She had always known that the one with the hood was something special. And she knew that he would make her understand the meaning of protection. Rated for Alice's Mouth.


Mirror's Adventures

Summary: This little girl had always been in the back watching the Akatsuki's prodigies grow up. She had always known that the one with the hood was something special.

Pairings? Eh. I don't know

Disclaimer~ I dont own, Naruto.. Alice, Tiburon, Cielo, Sanaa and Kathryn belong to DaniZaraki

I do own a kick ass Akatsuki Cloak~

* * *

Story Start:

She sat in the back of the classroom in hopes that no one would bother her. She had been going to the academy for 2 years now. She wasn't the best Kunoichi out there but she was trying her best. She was here when the Seer had been kidnapped and brought to Konoha. She felt absolutely terrible for some of the whispers that she heard fly through the staff. Stealth was kind of her thing and it helped that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

The smaller girl paid close attention to the lecture at hand and she smiled gently before taking the notes Iruka-sensei specifically said that were going to be on the quiz. She usually made decent grades, she wasn't good at math at all but weaponry was a strong point for her. She enjoyed this class; her parents had instilled some blacksmith techniques in her mind since she was young so maybe that was why she was so good at this.

Soon the class ended and she stood up, gathering her things in her messenger bag. She smiled as she put away her things. She could go home and make sure that her grandma was ok. She saw that everyone had left except for her sensei, who was currently erasing the board.

"Mirror….I have an errand for you." He spoke gently. She looked up at him and shouldered the bag before nodding gently. He smiled gently before motioning her forward. She trotted up to him. She smiled gently as he patted her head.

"Can you take this box to lady Tsunade?" He asked her. She looked at the small box in her hands and nodded gently up at him.

"Sure." She replied quickly. He smiled and patted her head once more before vanishing in smoke. She tucked the seemingly small box in her bag before pressed a leaf to her forehead before she too vanished.

She was outside the academy in a quick second thanks to the dematerialization jutsu she learned from one of the graduates last year. She smiled gently and made her way across the grass before she bumped into one of the seniors of the academy. She was quickly grabbed by her hair and she flinched before wincing with a hiss of her teeth.

"Look if it isn't little Ms. Dark-skinned?" One of the males jeered. She gripped his wrist and pulled on it to let her hair go but he gave her no such luck.

"You've been kissing up to the sensei haven't you?" He growled at her. She winced and pulled her head away from his tugging. She shook her head and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"N...no!" She cried out as she struggled against his hold.

"You've been telling him not to let me graduate because I've been teaching you these lessons…" He hissed. She shook her head before the males hands slackened and she saw him disappear underground. She jumped back and looked at the blonde haired girl with a tilt of her head. She saw her pet the males head before the boy in the hood made his way to the male and squatted down to his level.

"Don't go around blaming girls for your mistakes. You can blame your lack of ability." The boy spoke. She flushed before he held a hand out for her to grab. She gave him a smile and took it before standing up with his help.

"T..Thank you for your help." She gratefully told him.

"It's no problem…I'm Sanaa!" The blonde haired girl spoke gently. She gave the girl a wave and Mirror gave her a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Sanaa! I'm…." She heard a cawing in the distance and she looked up at the setting sun before her eyes widened.

"Late! The Hokage's gonna kill me!" She shook before letting the males hand and turned her head before running and looking back.

"I hope I'll see you again!" She called before she launched herself over the edge and let out a whistle before her large bird came out of the wall. She never knew what they were called but this…was her only true power. To summon birds or other winged beasts. She could only summon them for trips and such but nothing for combat. Not yet.

She flew to the tower and the bird dropped her at the entrance where she floated down with her sail that she used, since she wasn't good at landing on her own. She smiled and put her clothe around her shoulders and tied it in front of her. She made her way inside the Hokage building; she made her way to the door and knocked before the voices inside shushed as she was signaled it was ok to come in. She pushed the door open and she let her eyes flicker around and saw the strange people in cloaks. Red clouds and the darkest of night clothe. She let her mind file away the information for later.

"Ah, young one. I believe you have the package?" She nodded before trotting up to her and digging into her messenger bag before holding out the small box for her. She took it and opened it before nodding.

"Excellent work young one." She spoke gently. Mirror tilted her head before looking at what was in the box. It was one of her blacksmithing works, the shuriken with the small jewel in the middle where the hole should be.

"I'm impressed with your progress." She praised. The small girl nodded gently and smiled.

"You're that girl we met earlier…" A voice spoke. She lifted her head and turned it before nodding her head in recognition. The Hokage stood and Mirror walked over to her side.

"This is Mirror Aldana. She is a blacksmith in training." She smiled gently at the smaller girl before the young one bowed.

"How do you do?"

"She's polite too; Tibby could learn some manners from this one." The woman with the brown hair and blue along with a green eye spoke. Mirror looked up at her with a gentle smile in which she returned.

"I'm Alice." She greeted before pointing to her son. "This is Tiburon and the one with the hood is Cielo…" She spoke gently. Mirror nodded at the boy with hood before turning her head away from them with a flush on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Alice. I've heard so many good things about you." She told her honestly. The 13 year old girl nodded in direction of the blonde girl next to her.

"Nice to see you again Sanaa." She spoke tilting her head gently. She looked at the large animal and knelt down to her level before giving her a smile, and opening her hand for the wolf to sniff.

"You have a beautiful wolf, Ms. Alice."

"Fucking finally someone gets it right." The woman spoke exasperatedly. Alice then cleared her throat and motioned for Tsunade to continue.

"This is the Akatsuki…They are in an alliance with us, remember Mirror?" Tsunade asked the small girl. She nodded and grinned.

"Of course!" She grinned. Tsunade grabbed something from her desk and handed it to the girl. She handed her a pouch of pills and looked down at her before petting her head.

"You did excellent on this weapon, tell your grandmother I say hello." The girl nodded before dropping the bag in her messenger bag.

"It was nice to meet everyone. I hope to get to know you better in time." She waved at them before making her way to the window. To the others surprise she jumped out, but it was soon followed by a whistle and a caw.

"Mom look!" Tiburon pointed at the girl who was on a large bird, a very large purple bird which had purple and green feathers. She smirked and tilted her head down at Cielo who was sneaking glances at the girl on the bird before smirking even wider.

"Well I'll be damned."

* * *

(Alice POV Go!)

Well I'll be damned, that was an interesting little girl. She was dark skinned with green eyes and black and purple hair and since no one, knew what hair dye was….I assumed it was natural. She seemed like a good kid. She was polite and had manners not like the brat I have.

But I love Tibby to death, that's my baby! I'll fuck up anyone that says otherwise.

I looked at the Hokage who sat down in my presence.

Yes I am that bad ass.

She smiled at me and placed her head on her chin.

"Now I want your honest opinion of that girl." She told me. I think she was speaking to all of us…Well us being Myself, Tibby, Cielo and Sanaa. Yeah I so got here before Itachi…but now I had nothing to drool over…

Fuckin A.

"She's a little on the weak side…." Cielo spoke up first. He crossed his arms as I looked down at him. "Why do you say that?" I asked him.

Hell I wanted to know. I'm nosey, Sue me.

"We met her earlier while Tiburon was stuffing his face." Cielo started.

"Screw you." Said child spoke up, oh my did my hand just slip upside his head? Why yes it did. Cielo gave him a smirk while Tiburon muttered under his breath.

"She was getting beat up by one of the seniors of the school. And she didn't handle herself at all. She sat there and cried." He spoke gently before motioning his head toward Sanaa.

"I like her, she's really nice. She's not so strong yet but I think she'll get there." Aw Sanaa you adorable mass of sunshine. I scooped her up in my arms and cuddled her adorable face.

"Alice?"

"Hell! I like the kid, she's got a polite thing going on, and she knew Sable was a wolf. That's ok in my book." I shrugged. It was true. I didn't need to sugar coat things.

"She is the fragile fighter after all." She nodded into her hands before flickering her eyes to the window.

"She spends a lot of Time helping her grandmother, since she is very sick. Most of the time she doesn't train because of it, indeed she lacks skill now but she will grow too. She wants to learn her mother's art; she wants to be effective with poison and weaponry. "

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, so this girl had living parents and she helped out around the house? Oh yeah she was definitely ok in my book.

"She's alright with taijustsu…Ninjutsu is her weak point and Genjutsu is a little stronger." She spoke gently before nodding her head and looking down at the kids.

"You guys mind keeping an eye out on her for me…maybe take her under your wing for training purposes?" She asked the kids gently. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsunade has she passed the Genin exam?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't she have a sensei?" I asked her. Shouldn't her sensei be taking care of her in a teacherish manner? The hell is going on here?

"We don't have any. We have all the spots filled. She knew this but she was ok with staying in the Academy for more teaching….Knowledge is power. That's what she says and I agree." She grinned before looking to the three kids.

"So will you help me out?" She asked them. Sanaa nodded and took Tibby's and Cielo's hand.

"Of course! We'll make Mirror strong like us!" She grinned before the two boys looked away with a frown.  
I picked her up and clung to the little girl, she was perfect adorable sunshine. I claim this one, shes mine.

"You're so sweet Sanaa!" I cooed at her. She giggled and I looked down at Tibby and Cielo.

"You guys never know…You might get a powerful ally out of this." I reminded them. They stiffened and nodded before turning their heads. Sure they would get used to it.

The little girl would have an interesting life ahead of her.

* * *

Whelp that's it for chapter one!

I hope Dani Likes it, I hope Alice wasn't too out of character, I tried my hardest.

Well it's 2:33am and my cat is biting my arm.

Ouch…

Night Dearies.


End file.
